Untold Events
by Maryisawesome21
Summary: What would have happened if Harry Potter's parents had lived? This is the story of that alternate universe...
1. Chapter 1

_**What would have happened if Harry Potter's parents had lived? This is the story of that alternate universe...**_

_****_**Chapter 1**

**"Harry I told you to get up ten minutes ago!" Lilly Potter yelled down the hall at her son. Today was the first day of Hogwarts for young Harry Potter. After defeating Voldemort many years ago, Lilly and James Potter became wizard sensations. Young Harry Potter was left alone, spoiled in his bedroom while his parents were at dinner parties almost every night. Harry grew rotten and mean as he got older. "I'm coming Mom! Geez!" Harry screamed back. After pulling on some normal muggle-looking clothes, Harry brought down his suitcase and backpack. His suitcase was bulging, threatening to explode. "Do you have your wand Harry?" Lilly asked her son. "Uh ya duh!" Harry obnoxiously replied. "Don't talk to me like that Harry!" "Whatever" Harry said. Lilly glanced down at her watch and gasped. "Harry, the train leaves in five minutes! Go get your father." "DAD!" Harry yelled down the long hallway leading to his parents bedroom in the Potter's house. "Ya?" James replied. "It's time to leave!" "Be there in a minute!" James said. Running back down to hallway to his mom, Harry got there right before his dad did. Lilly took her wand out and held it in her hand. Holding hands, Lilly muttered a spell. There was a loud POP and all of the sudden, the Potters were at the train station where the train was moments away from leaving. Before clambering aboard, Harry briefly said goodbye to his parents and hugged them, telling them that he would send them owls every day. climbed then climbed on the train and waved goodbye. With a loud TWEET the train pulled out of the station and disappeared into the hillside.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Harry sat down in an empty compartment and looked out the window. Soon, a red headed kid around his age came and sat down between Harry and the window. "Hey! You're blocking my view!" Harry said. "Sorry," the redhead replied. He got up and sat down again across from Harry. "I'm Ron Weasley. What is your name?" Hesitantly Harry said "It's Harry. Harry Potter." "No way! You're Lilly and James' son! It's an honor to meet you!" "Ya ya I've heard that too many times," Harry said. Suddenly a girl around Harry and Ron's age walked in. "Can I sit here?" She asked. "No," Harry said. "Yes," Ron said at the same time as Harry did. The girl sat down next to Ron. Ron was practically drooling as she asked him what his name was. "It's Ron. Ron Weasley," Ron said. "I'm Hermione Granger," the girl said. There was a loud knock on the compartment door. "So sorry to intrude," a boy with blond hair sarcastically said. There were two boys flanking him. "This is Crabbe and this is Goyle," he said. "Oh and I'm Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. Don't hang out with these losers. Come sit with us," he said to Harry. "How about you sit here Malfoy? I'm too lazy to move," Harry replied. " Ok. Crabbe, Goyle! Go get out stuff. We are sitting here now," Malfoy said. The two boys left and soon came back carrying heavy bags threatening to burst. Ron and Hermione both groaned when they saw Malfoy and his friends sit down next to Harry. "Oh hey Ron! There's the cart. Let's go get something. Here take your bags. I don't want them to be stolen," Hermione said. The two took all of their bags and never came back. "Oh well. We are better without those freaks," Malfoy said. "I totally agree," Harry said "They were really annoying." "We better put our robes on. We are almost there," Malfoy said. They put their robes on and were ready right as the train started to slow down. They climbed off the train and gazed around. "Firs' years! Firs' years over here! Watch yer step now!" A huge burly man said. "That's Hagrid, the groundskeeper of Hogwarts. He is so hick," Malfoy said. "You got that right," Harry said. There were boats lining a dock right in front of them. The two climbed in a boat with a few people they didn't know. As the boat floated off in the middle of the huge lake in front of them, it started to tip a little. "Hey lean over this way Malfoy," Harry said. As Malfoy climbed over there, he lost his balance and fell overboard. "Help! I don't know how to swim!" He cried.**


End file.
